The Dark Lady Marmalade
by Vanille Romaine
Summary: Noi spots a poster advertising a dance festival, and comes up with an idea for her, Sunako, Machiko, and Tamao to dance to! Run girls, run! [WARNING: OOC]


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Wallflower nor 'Lady Marmalade'. That belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa and Christina/Mya/Pink/Lil' Kim respectively. I own this plot, so no stealing.

**WARNING!** OOC-ness! However, very _enjoyable_ OOC-ness!

* * *

**The Dark Lady Marmalade**

* * *

As the bell rang, announcing the end of the school day, Noi picked up her bag and stepped out of the classroom. She hurriedly made her way to the next floor, where Takenaga's classroom was located.

On the way up, she passed by the first floor bulletin board. A brightly-decorated poster caught her eye. It showed a picture of a two girls, one dressed in a ballet tutu, and the other in a gymnastics outfit. Pink and silver glitter covered the margins, and neat words were printed in curvy Monotype Corsiva font.

**Mori High Dance Festival!**

**Exhibit your skills in the different forms of dance! Be a rising star! Let the whole school see you shine!**

**Sign up below!**

Underneath the colorful poster was a sheet of paper, upon which were scribbled the names of various students wanting to participate in the Dance Festival.

_Hisano Tanaka  
__Taka Yagami  
__Ryo Sakurai  
__Seiji Yamamoto  
__Ryuji Sakagami  
__Mayumi Yanai  
__Kagami Hasegawa_

And the list of names went on and on.

Noi reread the poster over and over again. _I want to join!_ thought Noi excitedly, fishing a pen out of her pocket and signing her name with a flourish on the paper. She had always loved dancing, and this would be a good time to display the moves she had learned at the ballroom dancing class her mother had made her take. _Besides,_ she thought happily, _Takenaga-kun will surely attend! He's going to see me dance! Kyaa! _

Then, an evil thought entered her mind.

_What if I get Sunako-chan, Machiko-chan, and Tamao-chan to join in?! _

Slowly, the idea of a ballroom dancing performance was chased away from her mind. An evil smirk appeared on Noi's face.

With the slightly terrifying grin in place, Noi marched off to find Sunako.

* * *

"_I AM NOT DOING IT!_" Sunako, Machiko, and Tamao cried all at once.

Noi smiled at the three girls. All four of them were gathered in the Nakahara mansion's kitchen, and were discussing Noi's 'idea'. Machiko and Tamao were looking at her in a horrified manner, while Sunako's fingers were twitching (no doubt yearning to wrap themselves around the handle of a knife and repeatedly stab Noi).

Noi had thought of that ahead of time, and had hidden all the sharp and pointy objects in the house (except for those in Sunako's room—those still scared her). "Oh, come on!" she begged. "It'll be fun!"

"No it won't!" protested Machiko. "I can't dress up like that, Noi-san! I'd be much too embarrassed!"

"Besides," added Tamao, blushing furiously, "will the principal of your school allow it, Noi-san? The dance is so…_provocative_. And Machiko-san and I don't even go to your school."

"Right." Machiko nodded firmly, glad for a reason not to do 'it'.

"Come on, girls. The principal won't even notice. He'll be too busy drooling over Kyohei-kun." Noi pulled out her best weapon—puppy dog eyes and pouting bottom lip. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! Besides, if you do this, you could really impress Yuki-kun and Ranmaru-kun!"

Machiko and Tamao glanced at each other uncertainly.

_Yes!_ thought Noi happily. _I have them now!_

"A-all right," stammered Machiko. "I guess I could do it."

Tamao nodded. "But you'll have to tell my parents we're doing a traditional Japanese dance or ballet or something," she pleaded with Noi. "And make an excuse about how parents can't come and see it. If they found out what kind of dance I'm doing…they'll _kill_ me."

Noi smiled indulgently. "I'll take care of everything, Tamao-chan."

Sunako scowled. "I'm still not doing it."

"Oh come on, Sunako-chan. Machiko-chan and Tamao-chan are doing it!" Noi beamed. "_And_ this is the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Kyohei-kun for tormenting you for the entire time you've spent together. He won't know what hit him!"

Sunako jumped at the chance to _finally_ exact her vengeance. She grinned evilly.

Noi did a little mental dance of triumph.

* * *

Finally, after weeks of preparations, the big day arrived. The Dance Festival was held in the same place the school festival was, complete with the huge stage and even the same host. Plastic seats were set up in front of the stage, and it quickly filled up with students, teachers, and parents.

The show started, and the host announced the first act. It was a geisha dance, with music of a haunting mixture of koto, shamisen, and shakuhachi. The next act was a group performance to Japanese hip-hop songs. It was followed by a rendition of some 'High School Musical' songs, complete with dancing. Then, there was a dance done by some bubbly pigtailed girls to the songs of the anime Galaxy Angel.

The show went on and on. As it neared the finale, the four hottest boys in Mori High arrived.

Four girls in the front seats instantly gave up their seats, and Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki sat down.

"Why are we here again?" demanded Kyohei, as a tap-dancing second year finished her act.

"Because Noi-chan told us that she, Machiko-chan, Tamao-chan, and Sunako-chan are doing a dance," reminded Takenaga. "Although how she got Sunako-chan to join is still a mystery."

"Maybe Noi-chan threatened to kill Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, or Josephine," said Yuki.

"Or maybe she called up Sunako-chan's aunt," added Ranmaru.

"Quiet!" exclaimed Takenaga. "The finale's about to start!"

The glasses-wearing host came back on stage and pulled out a card. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause to our last performance—"

But before he could finish the sentence, a hand came out of the sky and picked him up, then tossed him far, far away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

_THUD!_

Everybody stared as the hand disappeared, and then a teenaged girl suddenly materialized onstage. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, and dark skin.

She smiled at the baffled audience. "Hello, everyone," she greeted. "My name is Ogami, and I have decided that that guy was just too lame for the next performance, which I promise you is going to be a really cool show!"

Ogami snapped her fingers, and her simple attire of a t-shirt and jeans changed into a pair of black tights, a black mini-skirt, white sneakers, and a black-and-white striped off-the-shoulder top. Also, the plain white board that served as the background transformed into a velvet red curtain, with a large heart-shaped display made up of glowing lights. Curving on top of the heart display were the words 'Moulin Rouge', also in glowing white lights.

Ogami smiled again. "I'm sorry, but for the sake of your sanity, you will now forget that you ever had that boring old host and that boring old background, and instead have me and this 'Moulin Rouge' background!" She snapped her fingers again, and the audience instantly forgot about the poor glasses-wearing host.

"If there are any prudish people or young kids out there, please leave. This show is not appropriate for younger eyes. I hope you enjoy it though." Ogami grinned at Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki sitting in the front row. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge."

"Moulin Rouge?" said Kyohei, Ranmaru, and Takenaga in unison, exchanging wary looks.

The audience began clapping, and the show started.

And instantly, everyone's mouths dropped open.

Noi Kasahara came onstage, entering through the illuminated heart. She walked sultrily to the center of the stage, a seductive look on her face. She only wore a black corset decorated with lavender swirl designs that tightly hugged her curvy body. A pair of strappy black sandals with five-inch heels was on her feet, and her long blonde hair was loosely curled. A white leather belt studded with amethysts was wrapped around her waist.

Takenaga's hand went instantly to his nose, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Noi snapped her fingers to the beat and murmured softly. "_Where's all my soul sistas…Lemme hear y'all flow, sistas…_"

The voices of Sunako, Machiko, and Tamao joined in, although they weren't onstage. "_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista… Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista…_"

And Noi began to dance.

"_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge.  
__Strutting her stuff on the street._"

She spun around, moving her hips in a tantalizing manner, then cracked the whip. She smirked, then ran a hand from the tops of her breasts down to her stomach and let it rest on her hip.

"Oh my…" murmured Takenaga, and the blood flow from his nose increased. The other guys looked noticeably uncomfortable.

"_She said, 'Hello, hey Joe.  
__You wanna give it a go?'_"

As she sang 'hello, hey Joe' she leaned forward and shook her shoulders, allowing the male audience an view of her cleavage. Then, when the 'you wanna give it a go' part came, she straightened up and placed her hands on her waist, her right hip jutted out, then she ran her left hand up to her breasts and let it rest on her right shoulder, and cracked the whip again.

The voices of Sunako, Machiko, and Tamao came on once again to join Noi.

"_Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, da, da!  
__Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, here!_"

At the first part of the chorus, Noi placed her hands on her thighs and walked forward, shaking her hips. Then, at the second part, she spun around, crouched down, and opened and closed her thighs. Then she ran her hands up her legs as she straightened up.

"_Mocha chocolata, ya, ya!  
__Creole lady Marmalade!_"

Noi sang while bending down and touching her fingers to her ankle, drawing an imaginary line up to her breasts.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce sois!  
__Voulez vouz coucher avec moi!_"

As the girls sang this part, Noi sultrily walked off to one side, leaving the center of the stage open.

Next up…Machiko!

Machiko was wearing a bright pink strapless swimsuit that clung like a second skin, with black fishnet tights covering her slender legs. Her small feet were clad in a pair of shiny black pumps with four-inch heels. Her short blonde hair was done up in cute curly pigtails. A black top hat was perched jauntily on top of her head, an 'M' in pink color right near the corner. Fabulously-expensive diamonds glimmered at her throat and her earlobes.

"_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up.  
__Boy, drank all that magnolia wine._"

As she sang, Machiko lifted up one leg on a small stool that had gone unnoticed by everyone, running her fingers down her fishnet-tights-covered-leg. She let her foot drop back to the ground, then ran a hand first up her neck then all the way up through her hair till her arm was fully stretched out.

"I'm not used to seeing Machiko-chan…like this…" muttered Ranmaru, pinching his nose.

Takenaga and Kyohei, who were staring, dumbstruck, nodded.

Yuki was too busy drooling and trying to cover up his painfully obvious erection.

"_On her black satin sheets  
__Is where he started to freak!_"

At 'on her black satin sheets', Machiko took off her top hat and tossed it at Yuki, a devilish grin on her face. The hat landed right on Yuki's lap, covering his erection. She turned round and slapped a hand to her butt, looking over her shoulder with a feral smile.

She spun around and began to sing again, joined by Noi, Machiko, and Tamao.

"_Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, da, da!  
__Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, here!_"

Machiko shimmied down to the ground, running her hands up her thighs and breasts as she straightened up. She extended her arm and waggled her finger from the audience towards her, like she was calling for them to come forward.

"_Mocha chocolata, ya, ya!  
__Creole lady Maramalade!_"

Machiko twirled and gave the audience a mock-salute, then began sauntering over to the edge of the stage opposite Noi. As she walked, the other girls sang.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce sois!  
V__oulez vous coucher avec moi!_"

Now it was Tamao's turn!

She appeared on stage dressed in silk white teddy that barely reached the top parts of her thighs. Her long hair was left loose and natural, although there was silver glitter in it. A pair of white strappy heels adorned her feet, and a lace white garter was wrapped around her right upper leg. There were several yen bills tucked into the garter. A rope of pearls hung loosely from her neck. She held a white lace fan with feathers on the top.

"_He come through with the money in the garter bags.  
__I let him know we bout that cake, straight up the gate!_"

As Tamao sang, she only waved the fan back and forth and shook her hips. The audience still at ate it up though, and Ranmaru in particular was becoming a bit…unsettled.

Grimly, Takenaga handed his friend a tissue. "Stuff this up your nose."

Ranmaru took the tissue, tore it into two pieces, and stuffed them into his nostrils like Takenaga,Yuki, Kyohei had already done.

"_We independent women, some mistake us for whores!  
__I'm sayin' why spend mine, when I can spend yours?_"

When Tamao sang 'yours', she yanked the money out of the belt and tossed it into the audience. There was a mad scramble for the money. Tamao then winked and began dancing sultrily.

"_Disagree? Well that's you, and I'm sorry  
__I'mma keep playing these cats out like Atari!_"

Tamao slowly turned around and rolled her hips, shimmying down to the ground, then moving back up again like she was pole-dancing. Then she turned around and toyed with the strap of her teddy, letting it slide down her shoulder. When she sang 'Atari', she yanked the strap back up again. Then she faced her left and pointed at Noi.

"_Wearing high-heel shoes, getting love from the dudes,_" sang Noi, cracking her whip.

Tamao turned and pointed at Machiko.

"_Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!_" Machiko cried gleefully, hands on her waist as she shook her butt.

"_Hey sistas, soul sistas,_" sang Noi and Machiko in unison.

"_Better get the dough, sistas,_" sang Tamao, sliding a hand from between her legs up to her neck and then touching her index finger to her lips as she moved to stand beside Noi.

"_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass.  
__By the case the meaning of expensive taste!_"

The voice was new—it wasn't Noi's, Machiko's, or Tamao's. Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki squirmed with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety.

Sunako Nakahara stepped out on stage—but dressed like the world had never seen her before. She was wearing a black lacy bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Blood-red swirling designs covered the bikini top. Black five-inch heel boots covered her legs up to her knees, with blood-red laces that matched the designs on her bikini and the feather bobbing in the bun her long hair had been piled up in. She wore fishnet black fingerless gloves, and ruby jewelry sparkled at her ears, throat, and around her wrist.

As she moved forward, Sunako sang. "_If you wanna…Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, da, da! Mocha chocolata-a what?_" She smiled, running a gloved hand from her butt around her body then up to the top of her left breast. "_Creole lady Marmalade…_"

"_Marmalade…_" sang Machiko.

"_Marmalade…_" sang all Noi.

"_Marmalade…_" Noi, Machiko, and Tamao sang together.

"_Hey…hey…hey…!_"

Sunako exploded into a sensual frenzy of dancing.

Kyohei snatched Machiko's hat from Yuki and used it to cover his own erection.

"_Touch of her skin, feeling silky smooth!  
__Color of café au lait, alright._"

Sunako ran her hands all over her body, spinning slowly around. She bent over and moved her hands from her thighs up to her knees then around to her butt, turning so her back was to the audience, smoothly moving her hips.

"_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried…_"

As Sunako sang 'savage beast', she slowly began peeling off her gloves.

"_More…more…more…!_"

She tossed the gloves at Kyohei, then blew him a kiss.

He fainted.

"_Now he's back home doin' nine to five,_" sang Machiko, as all around her the other girls danced.

"_Sleepin' the gray flannel life!_" cooed Noi, slapping the side of her hips with a hand.

"_But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep,_" crooned Sunako.

"_More…more…more…!_" all four girls sang, walking forward in a seductive manner as they neared the edge of the stage.

"_Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, da, da!  
__Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, here!  
__Mocha chocolata, ya, ya!  
__Creole lady Marmalade!_"

Sunako extended the 'ade' part of 'Marmalade', and the four girls moved quickly toward the center of the stage, compressing together.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce sois!  
__Voulez vois coucher avec moi!  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce sois!  
__Voulez vois coucher avec moi!_"

As the music pounded on and the girls danced sexily onstage, Ogami's voice came over the PA system. "_Sunak_o"

Sunako tossed her hair over her shoulder and blew a kiss to the audience.

"_Machiko._"

Machiko mock-saluted the audience.

"_Tamao._"

Tamao winked and gave her fan a single wave.

"_Noi."_

Noi smirked and cracked her whip.

"_Rockwilder baby…_"

The girls turned their backs and sauntered to stand underneath the glowing heart display, shaking their hips.

"_Moulin Rouge!_"

The girls spun around to face the audience once more and started dancing.

"_Ogami here._"

The girls raised their hands to the skies and sang.

"_Creole lady Marmalaaaaaaaaade!!!_"

And the lights went off.

The audience members all stood up, cheering, stamping their feet, clapping, wolf-whistling, and cat-calling. Kyohei, Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga (as well as almost all the males) tossed away the stuffed up tissues in their nose before they joined in the noise-making.

The lights came back on, revealing Ogami. She smiled. "Well, ladies and gents, that's it for tonight. This is Ogami, signing out."

And Ogami disappeared.

A poof of smoke later, and the old host appeared. He didn't appear to notice anything, and instead said the last lines of the emcee script.

"Good night folks, and I hope you had a blast."

* * *

Later that evening, Sunako sat in her bedroom, hugging her mannequins and trying very hard not to think of what had happened at the Dance Festival.

She had managed to get all her makeup off, and had tossed her skimpy outfit into the very back of her closet. A scarlet blush stained her cheeks, and a thin trickle of blood was making its way from her nose.

_I can't believe I acted that way…in front of other people…and __to that Creature of the Light!!! No revenge is worth that!!!_

Sunako wept bitterly into Hiroshi-kun's head. However, instead of meeting plastic, her skin met a piece of paper stuck to the mannequin with tape.

_What the hell is this?!_ She tore off the paper and looked at it. It was a note.

**Hey. You did great. I think I should start calling you 'Dark Lady Marmalade'. –Kyohei**

Despite her earlier anger, Sunako smiled.


End file.
